Fund raising is the process of soliciting and gathering voluntary contributions of money or other resources, by requesting donations from individuals, businesses, or organizations. In some cases, fund raising refers to efforts to gather money for non-profit organizations. In other cases, it is used to refer to the identification and solicitation of investors or other sources of capital for-profit enterprises. Traditionally, fundraising consisted mostly of asking for donations on the street or door-to-door. More recently, new forms of fundraising such as online fundraising have emerged.